juderfandomcom-20200214-history
Diffor Magnasetia
Diffor Magnasetia (oftentimes romanized as Depore), the Ever-Changing Blade, is a Magic Stone and belongs to Jae Hyuk. Appearance Diffor takes on the appearance of a young teenager. Diffor is really a magic stone but chooses to use a female form. Diffor is short and has a lean build, but is constantly irritated by her small bust. She has light blue hair and red eyes. Her body is covered with red markings similar to scratch marks. Diffor wears a white dress that hangs off her shoulders and a part between her breasts. She has bandages on her arms and lower legs. When Diffor dons her warrior gear she looks similar to a warrior goddess. Her appearance has not changed between either storylines, if nothing else she has grown slightly taller. Personality The magic stone is shown in glimpses wandering through the maze muttering what may have been past victims' last words. When Diffor is fully introduced she shows little emotion, except for the muttering, and approaches Jae Hyuk out of curiousity as he hides from monsters. He notes how she looks similar to Serin, but was rather robotic in responses. Diffor leads him to her seal and with his blood, she is awakened shortly after she chooses him as her wielder. Once the two have bonded, Diffor begins to exhibit human emotions, which is rare for magic stones. Diffor grows possessive of Jae-Hyuk and refuses to let him rush to the safety of an injured Serin. Diffor is jealous of Serin and any mention of the necromancer throws Diffor into a tantrum; she kisses Jae-Hyuk and makes him swear he will stay with her. Diffor holds deep feelings towards her wielder and does everything to make him happy. While she is childish in actions and shows no hestation in keeping Jae-Hyuk to herself, her actions are made understood later - she is a lonely individual who wishes to belong to a wielder who doesn't seek to use her for his or her own selfish desires of harming others. Seeing Jae-Hyuk's kindness and warmth, she makes her own decision on following the gravitation she feels for him, instead of choosing who had the strongest desire when she proposes the contest for becoming her wielder to Jae-Hyuk and Bi-Hyung. At the beginning of Cavalier of the Abyss, Diffor is still working with Jae-Hyuk (now Regis Nex) and has remained one of his closest allies. While she was bitter and resentful on characters diverting Jae-Hyuk's attention from her in Immortal Regis, in the second series she still has similar feelings but are not as strong. Diffor still holds jealously of love interests, but is willing to overlook her personal feelings for Jae-Hyuk's happiness. Diffor is troubled over the conflict building within the kingdom and how it has affected Jae-Hyuk internally. Diffor is a comic relief character, as her tantrums help to lighten the mood. She loves to boast about Jae-Hyuk's strength out of idolization. She has fun antagonizing those she views weaker than herself. Diffor switches characterization throughout the manwhas from a lonely entity seeking warmth to being conflicted on making ethical decisions. Although she may appear harmless, when a battle arises, she is quick to display her strength and knowledge in dueling opponents. Story During some point in the past, Diffor was owned by the undead human, Noche, who went insane and murdered everyone - no certain timeframe is given to these events. Diffor was owned by Astarote, but the magic stone proved too powerful for Astarote to control, and thus it caused her death. Diffor went into sleep until Jae-Hyuk was brought into Chaos, his presence causes her to reawaken. When Shao Shao takes Jae-Hyuk into the forbidden maze, she uses him as bait to lure strong monsters out. Diffor is shown wandering through the maze in search of him. When she finally finds him, he is disturbed by her muttering of death and wishing to not die (all these were the last words of past victims killed). Diffor leads him to her sealing stone where he encounters Noche, one of Diffor's previous wielders. After breaking the seal, Diffor's power is returned and she dons her warrior gear. When the monsters reappear (sent by Bi-Hyung) to take control of her, she fuses with Jae-Hyuk. The teenager goes into a killing spree and is delighted by her powers. After the monsters are killed, Bi-Hyung attempts to call her away through magic. Bi-Hyung and Diffor are surprised when Jae-Hyuk was able to physically touch her and he pleads for her to lend him her strength. She takes joy in his confession and kisses him, sealing their bond. She then goes into slumber until Jae-Hyuk is sent for sentencing by the Enforcement Squad for going into the illegal maze. Diffor only appears to an imprisoned Jae-Hyuk, who questions her. When he is sent before the Enforcer Sophia, she uses her powers to tell Jae-Hyuk that Sophia is not what she appears to be by reading the woman's mind. Sophia lies about leaving Jae-Hyuk alone if he gives up Diffor, who tells him not to trust the liar, he refuses her offer and is sentenced to the Tower of Soul-Wrenching Agony, where she is unable to lend him her power. However, when Vegas attempts to impale Jae-Hyuk and Owen with magic, she jumps and stops the attack right before impact. Her appearance makes Brass come to the aid of Jae-Hyuk and Owen; Brass considers himself an ally of both Diffor and Infinity. Brass is disappointed when the magic stone has no recollection of him; after he sticks a penny up his nose, she is able to recall his trick from the man's youth. She works with Brass in training Jae-Hyuk to control his 'negative' powers. Diffor lends Jae-Hyuk advice that in order for him to learn how to fully accept his abilities he has to die a few times to get used to his new status as a "negative" undead. When Diffor is happily training Jae-Hyuk and enjoying his attention, this moment of happiness ends when Jae-Hyuk and Serin create a rift in the flow of dimension from their power surges used in defeating their seperate opponents. The moment she realizes Jae-Hyuk's romantic feelings toward Serin, she takes over his negative abilities and attacks Serin, causing the portal to close. The undead demands an explanation, before she can offer one he feels an indirect stab wound from someone harming Serin. When he becomes rash in his determination to save Serin, she is quick to back up Brass's claims that Jae-Hyuk isn't required to save his master, since its been proven in the past undead can still survive after their master falls. The undead finally admits he wishes to save Serin because he desires to, which infuriates the magic stone; Brass notes that she is forming human emotions when she begins to throw a tantrum over Jae-Hyuk loving someone other than her. Diffor forces Jae-Hyuk to swear that he will only rely on her and then she would offer support in saving Serin. Before allowing him to agree, she makes him play a game of catch with her as the target. The game jumps across different dimensions until leading to Bi-Hyung still attempting to use the shard of Diffor's stone stuck in his arm. Both men get into an argument which stopped by the memory of Noche embracing Diffor. It is shown that Diffor and Noche had an intimate relationship in the past. She continues to mention she chooses her wielder based on their desires, and uses magic to make each man's shadow take the form of what they most desire. Bi-Hyung's desire is seeking revenge on the demon clan for murdering his father - his shadow transforms into a demonic child that murders demons. Jae-Hyuk's desire automatically begins forming into Serin; whom he still wishes to save, he hestitates after noticing Diffor's growing hostility. He is quick to embrace Diffor and tells her he understands how lonely it must have been to simply be used for other's benefits. He dismisses her powers and explains his only desire is saving Serin, and he cannot rely on her power since it would be a betrayal to her trust, he proceeds to leave. Bi-Hyung is quick to assume he is the victor and tries to form a bond with Diffor. She goes along with the act in order to regain her missing shard from his arm. She chooses Jae-Hyuk, despite his wish, because she wishes to accompany herself with someone who doesn't exhibit the same loneliness she has always felt. Powers and Abilities Relationships Jae-Hyuk/Regis Nex- Diffor is one of Jae-Hyuk's closest allies. He is aware of her feelings toward him; however, these feelings are one-sided, as Jae-Hyuk cares for Serin. Jae-Hyuk often scolds Diffor for her childish behavior similar to an older brother. Diffor is one of Jae-Hyuk's remaining allies, he goes by Regis Nex now. Diffor helps to keep the kingdom safe, but she is troubled with Nex's coldness towards others. Nex does show a tender side to Diffor when she laments on her weakening powers. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Stone